


Bathe Me in Lies

by Lunamaru



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamaru/pseuds/Lunamaru
Summary: Babidi has heard a lot about a mortal named Son Goku, and decides to use his Majin powers on him instead of Vegeta. The results force Gohan to face his father in a way no one could have imagined before.
Relationships: Son Gohan/Son Goku
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Bathe Me in Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a yaoi lover who loves to write explicit things. That being said, READ THE WARNINGS! Don't like? Don't read! Thank you :D  
> This is my first fic on AO3, although I've written much much more elsewhere. Either way, kudos, comments and such are much loved!  
> Thank you and hopefully enjoy,  
> ~Lunamaru

It had been a perfect day; no one was trying to destroy Earth, Vegeta was actually paying attention to Trunks and Bulma, and Gohan was teaching Goten to fight. Chichi had let the teen have his way when he had told her what Goku had done and that now he had to be the 'savior of Earth'. After the space pirate Bojack, she gave in completely and didn't push him to study.  
Goku watched his family with a little sigh, putting his chin on one hand as he gazed into the distance. Back on King Kai's planet, the Saiyan wanted nothing more than to train the days away and he got his wish. But without someone to train with, he grew bored and restless. King Kai walked over to him with a plate of rolls, watching as they disappeared down Goku's throat.  
“You know, we have a tournament here too. You could be my warrior if you wanted-” King Kai shrieked as the Saiyan was suddenly in his face, grin breaking the somber mood he was in.  
“REALLY?! WOW! Let's go RIGHT NOW!” he began to dance around happily, pausing to smile his official Son smile at the Kai. “Thanks, King Kai! I haven't been myself-” Suddenly his halo shuddered and broke above his head, both looking up in alarm before Goku began to disappear rapidly.  
“GOKU!” King Kai cried out as he tried to reach for his old friend, falling on his face as the Saiyan left. 

“Okay, it's done. Let's see if my father was as brilliant as he thought he was...” a small creature mumbled as his much taller subordinate gave a brief nod. They stood in a dark lab, facing a human-sized glass container filled with swirling green liquid. It was sloshing harder and more violently before it made a vortex and out popped Goku. He thrashed in the liquid before his eyes met Babidi.  
“Well, hello Son Goku. Welcome to our family,” he had barely finished talking when Goku's world went dark and he knew no more. 

“I felt him-I know I did!” Gohan shouted at Piccolo, biting his lip as his former mentor shook his head. Vegeta stood to the side, arms crossed over his chest as he huffed.  
“If that's all you had to say, then I'm leaving. It's fruitless to search for a dead man!” He blasted off of Kami tower with a glance back, making Trunks look around at them before shrugging and following after his father.  
“Gohan, your father would have said something if he was going to come back. And he needs the dragon balls to come back to life, so there's no way that could have been him. Maybe it just felt like him-like Turles had,” the Namekian said calmly to the frustrated teen, watching him stomp away from him with a sigh. Goten looked at Mr. Piccolo before running over to his brother, hugging his leg.  
“I believe you, Gohan!” He said happily, snuggling into his brother more as said Saiyan picked him up.  
“Thanks, Goten... You stay with Piccolo while I go check it out. I just have to make sure,” He put his brother back on his feet, ruffling his hair before turning to give Piccolo a nod. He shot off of Kami tower, purple gi fluttering as he followed the faint trail that was Goku's ki.  
“Wha-?!” He froze in mid-air as he came upon West City, crumbling, burning and with so many screaming people. He looked on in horror as people stumbled their ways through the fires, rubble and debris, snapping out of it as he looked for the source of the chaos. Flying higher into the sky, Gohan tried to sense a ki, stopping as he saw another person floating.  
The orange gi made his heart skip a beat.  
“DAD!” He yelled as he sped over, just dodging the ki blast that was aimed for him. Fumbling to a stop, Gohan frowned up at the man who attacked him, blinking at his appearance. It was his father, definitely. His orange gi was unmistakable, his signature hair now a gold with his SSJ transformation, but his eyes...  
His eyes looked dead.  
“Father, what's wrong?” he asked as he reached out for him, a pained look coming to his eyes as Goku turned from him.  
“Father? I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Kakarot, and as I have no orders to kill you, I will be on my way,” He smirked at the shocked half-Saiyan before casually throwing a ki blast into a skyscraper as he flew along.  
“W-wait, please!” Gohan called after him, trying to get his head around it. It was definitely his father, this close he could feel his ki, however manipulated. He flew after him, grabbing his arm as he tried to shoot another building into pieces.  
“Stop, you-you need to fight this! This isn't you, dad!” Gohan pleaded as he looked up at him and at the curved M that decorated his forehead, Kakarot frowning before shaking him off his arm.  
“I told you, my name is Kakarot, and I'm NOT your father,” he growled intimidatingly and was satisfied to see the teen look taken aback and shocked. It let him fly away, blasting the city as he made his way to the next target.  
~Is that kid pestering you?~ Babidi asked angrily as Kakarot shook his head in irritation, glancing back to see said 'kid' trailing behind him.  
~No, he's just delusional...~ he said back, not sure why he didn't just tell Babidi that the teen called him his 'father'. Not like it mattered.  
“Fa-Ka-karot! Please, stop for a moment!” Hearing his name, the full Saiyan paused and waited, wondering why he did that. Well, he WAS interesting. Much more interesting than all this pointless blasting...  
“Please, just-just let me-” Gohan felt lost as he stared into his dad's blank eyes, feeling tears go down his cheeks as Kakarot smirked.  
“Oh, are you finally realizing? Whoever you're looking for isn't me. Now, get lost kid, I have work to do!” Turning once again to destroy a gas station, Kakarot grunted as Gohan latched onto him from behind, pressing his arms into his sides.  
“I won't let you! I won't let you use my father to kill people!” he yelled angrily as Kakarot growled and struggled against his hold, getting one arm up to shove an elbow into his cheek. Stunned, Gohan let go, glaring almost sadly at the other Saiyan.  
“You'll regret getting in my way!” Kakarot hissed before both were powering up, fists slamming into the others and giving off waves of power. They fought hard, ki blasts shredding through trees and missed punches destroying the Earth. Gohan, however, was backing up, forced to retreat as he realized what he was doing. His dad was in there, alive... How could he hurt him enough to put him down?! He just couldn't do it. He had to figure out a way to stop him... But whatever had turned him evil had made him stronger-stronger than even SSJ2! Turquoise eyes blinked before a blast shot him down, SSJ form gone.  
“Oh? Are you conflicted?” Kakarot taunted as he watched Gohan get up from the blast he had sent straight into his chest. His purple gi was ripped open, pants barely hanging on as he spit blood onto the ground. The older Saiyan felt a stirring in his groin at the sight, his eyes getting brighter as a thought made him smirk.  
“My dad is in there, I know he is! Fight him, dad-”  
“SHUT UP!” Kakarot screeched as he slammed into the teen, pinning him underneath him as Gohan coughed and gasped for air. “If your father was really in here, he wouldn't allow what I'm about to do to you...” the younger Saiyan gave a defiant look at that. Kakarot was amazed to find he was getting aroused by such a look, chuckling as he took what was left of his shirt and tore it off of him.  
“W-what are you doing?!” Gohan whimpered lowly, frightened by what he was thinking might happen. The evil Goku smirked widely, laughing at the teen.  
“I'm going to play with you. You've aroused me...” Struggling in futility, Gohan cried out as Kakarot slammed his hand into his windpipe, effectively making him prone as he battled for a breath. It let the full Saiyan strip the teen, admiring his body as he reached around and pressed against the spot where his tail had been.  
“A-AH! Wh-AHHH!” Gohan arched his back at the confusing feelings pouring into him from the stimulation, unable to move as Kakarot stood and pressed a foot to his neck.  
“Yes, the tail spot... Used correctly, it can make a Saiyan paralyzed for a while. But mainly it's a pleasure spot that can be sweetly rubbed,” He murmured lowly as he threw off his own clothes and did just that, watching as the teen struggled to control his pleasure.  
“N-no, please, dad... fight it, please!” Gohan cried out, though his cock was standing by the time Kakarot let up. His black eyes widened as he saw his father's large erection, trembling when he met those blank eyes in his father's face.  
“You like what you see? Well, you're gonna like it even more when I put it in you...” he chuckled as Gohan tried to move, shoving two fingers into his mouth. “Wet them good or you're going to be bleeding.” Shuddering, Gohan did as he was told, gasping as the fingers were abruptly pulled from his mouth.  
“Doesn't seem like you've done this before, hmm?” Kakarot said offhandedly as he circled Gohan's hole slowly with a wet finger, his other hand caressing the tail spot. Watching Gohan moan and quake with pleasure made the full Saiyan lick his lips, forcing a finger inside of the teen.  
“N-no, dad, pleaaaasssse!” he keened as he felt the intrusion, tears dotting his eyes. He had to keep trying, he could feel his father's ki in there, wavering. Kakarot worked another finger in, not letting up on the onslaught of pleasure as he watched Gohan's cock leak precum.  
“You better start yelling 'Kakarot' or this is going to be brutal for you,” He slammed his fingers deeper into Gohan, enjoying the squelching noises mixed with the teen's sorrowful moans. Gohan felt ashamed and utterly humiliated as his body enjoyed the ministrations, because even though this was not his father actually doing it, it was still his father's body, his face, his hands...  
A third finger was stretching him as Kakarot unceremoniously began to pump the swelling cock bobbing in front of him, delighting in the desperate and alluring sounds coming from the teen's mouth.  
“I-I'm going to-AH-AHHHHHHHHH!” Gohan's super saiyan form flashed over him once as he came, spurting his cum all over Kakarot's hand and chest. Boneless and unable to move in the throes of his post-orgasm, he barely registered when fingers left him, but jerked as the head of his cock pressed against his hole. Kakarot was smiling in a way that made the teen whimper, turning his face away as he felt tears slide down his cheeks. Why? Why was he in so much pleasure from his-his-?!  
“NNNGHHH!” Gohan bit his lip into bleeding as he was penetrated, managing to grip at the earth below him.  
“Now, don't be shy. There's no one out here that can hear you,” Kakarot whispered seductively, the teen looking up and feeling more tears slide down his cheeks. He didn't get to answer as the older Saiyan's cock was suddenly thrust quickly, harshly in and out of him. Gohan arched, twisting, shuddering and crying freely now as Kakarot fucked him into the ground.  
“Ple-please, da-dad-DY!” the teen moaned helplessly, still trying to fight, still trying to reach his father deep in this evil version of him. Said man was enjoying Gohan's ass with a gusto, gripping his hips in a bruising grasp. He abruptly pulled out of him, chuckling deeply at the whimper of loss that caused.  
“Get on your hands and knees,” he demanded, stroking his cock as he watched Gohan fidget before twisting around. Placing his arms against the ground with his ass in the air, he took in a deep breath and immediately lost it as Kakarot's dick pushed back in him. The pace he set this time was bruising, rough and quick, pounding away against the demi Saiyan's prostate as he squirmed and shrieked underneath the full Saiyan.  
“Da-DAddY! Pl-please DADDY, I-I need yoouu!” Gohan wailed as the pressure became too much, his shaft at full mast again as the Majin Goku grinned rather demonically.  
“Your father can't save you now,” he grunted as he felt the tell-tale signs of his orgasm approaching, watching his cock disappear into the tight body as the teen shook and all but collapsed. He reached forward as his pleasure peaked, grabbing a handful of black locks as he slammed once more into Gohan and came. He kept fucking the teen, slowly this time as his orgasm rolled through him.  
“N-nooo, ahhh... Daddy!” the demi Saiyan cried as he felt the hot liquid enter his body, tears freely staining his cheeks as he came again. Unable to keep himself up any longer, Gohan crumbled to the ground, looking up at this man who had taken his father and shuddering when a flicker of power went over his father's body. It brightened, and Gohan could only think he was about to be killed when it dimmed. The M that had adorned his head was gone, and when black eyes opened again, they were ashamed, guilty, and sorrowful.  
“G-gohan... my son, I'm so sorry...” Goku cried as he looked down at his son, so much blood and cum around Gohan that he almost wanted to puke. But he was surprised as the teen shakily hugged him, burying his face into his shoulder as he sobbed.  
“I-I'm so happy you're here, daddy...” Wrapping his arms around the smaller form, Goku shook his head, not able to help it as his tears mixed with Gohan's as he leaned back to look at him.  
“I-” the father was shushed by a finger to his lips, blinking at the fierce glare he was getting from his son.  
“It wasn't you, don't be sorry. Just... just be here with me,” Gohan sighed as Goku tightened his hold on him, though the full Saiyan had a deeply troubled look on his face. He wish he hadn't been able to see what was happening, but even worse is that he had felt everything. Every stroke of his cock into that wet, willing hole... It hadn't just been the evil within him that had wanted it and that was more terrifying than not being able to break free from Babidi. 

“Hmph, so all goes according to plan, Master?” Dabura murmured as he watched over the small creature's shoulder, getting a gleeful cackle as his answer.  
“Of course! Now, for the next phase of my plans....” 

[[No, I don't have plans for a sequel, this was just a stand-alone :3 I do like some plot in my porn lol]]  
Original Request summary:  
♡ Kakarot/Gohan~ (Majin Vegeta didn't happen in here) Babidi decided to use his powers to turn Goku evil because, he thought it'd be a good idea. The man is the strongest fighter in the entire planet so he'd make a perfect warrior if he was in their side. So... Gohan runs into his dad and realizes that there's something terribly wrong with him. His dad is acting the complete opposite of what he normally acts like. Meaning? He's evil. So Kakarot doesn't care that this is his son and just wants to destroy the planet. So he ends up getting annoyed by Gohan who keeps on trying to talk him into not doing this and going back to normal. Kakarot eventually gets fed up and decides to get rid of him but, in the middle of the fight... Kakarot gets turned on by his son's appearance. Gohan's clothes are ripped, he's panting, his mouth is all red. So he decides to have some fun with the other Saiyan by humiliating him and having his way with him.


End file.
